Shakin Up The Future!
by YoungWildNdFree
Summary: Ever wondered how it would be like to be a child of Cece and Deuce or Rocky and Gunther? Well You can now! *OC Contest*
1. OC Form

**Hey Everyone It's YoungWildndFree And This is my Oc Contest! This story is basically going to take place in the future at a Reunion Cece and Rocky are planning. So the kids ages MUST BE FROM 6-15 cause I don't wanna make the gang too old. You Can submit 2 OC's and the pairings are RTD so No Gece, Drocky, or Cy…Just Tynka, Dece and Runther.**

**Fill Out your Oc form like this:**

**Name: **Imogen "Immy" Elizabeth Martinez

**Age: **13

**Parents: **Deuce and Cece

**Hair Color/Style: **Red! (Just like her Momma!)

And it is about mid back and curly with side bangs.

**Eye Color: **Dark Brown

**Skin Color: **Tan (Like her Dad Deuce)

**Friends: **Rylee, and the rest of the Oc's

**Traits: **Dancing, Ginger hair, Funny, Clumsy, Sarcastic, Likes to wear multi colored head phones and Short.

**Other: **Immy loves her parents, siblings, and friends….She's always getting in trouble too.

**(This is my other OC)**

**Name: **Rylee Madison Hessenheffer

**Age: **13

**Parents: **Rocky and Gunther

**Hair Color/Style: **Brown (Like Rocky)

And it is about to the shoulder blade and curly.

**Eye Color: **Bright Blue (Like Gunther)

**Friends: **Immy, and the rest of the Oc's

**Traits: **Dancing, Brown hair, Blue eyes, Funny, Nice, Has Cravings for her Dads weird food and Tall.

**Other: **Rylee loves her parents, siblings and friends. She's always nice and dragged into trouble by Immy.

**So fill out your Forms like that and I will start the story when I Get the Family's finished.**

**XOXO,**

**Brookie**


	2. Familys

**Hey Everyone It's YoungWildndFree and this is my family page so you know who is in who's family!**

***ENTRIES are still open and IM ONLY GOING TO HAVE 4 KIDS PER FAMILY!**

Okay so here's what familys I have so far…

Deuce and Cece Martinez:

Liam Martinez~ 14

Imogen Martinez~ 13 (Charlie's Twin Sis)

Charlie Martinez~ 13 (Immy's Twin Bro)

Zach Martinez~ 11

Rocky and Gunther Hessenheffer:

Dillon Hessenheffer~ 14

Ariana Hessenheffer (Ry's Twin Sis)~ 13

Rylee Hessenheffer (Ari's Twin Sis)~ 13

Emilia Hessenheffer~ 12

Tinka and Ty Blue:

Jason Blue~ 15

Alexa Blue~ 14

Kyle Blue~ 11

Lucas Blue~ 9

**XOXO, **

**Brookie**


	3. Chapter 1! The Martinez's

**Hey Everyone it's YoungWildndFree and This is the Official 1****st**** chapter of Shakin Up the Future! **

**Anyway here is the story…ENJOY!**

* * *

**-At the Martinez's-**

***Immy's Pov***

"MOM!" I yelled so loud I'm surprised the whole neighborhood wouldn't wake up.

"What's wrong Hun?" My Mom, Cecelia Martinez asked. "THE BOYS ARE PRANKING ME AGAIN!" I explained to her. I really hate being a tattle tail but this is the only way to get my brothers to stop.

Mom sighed "What did they do this time?" she asked me. "They put whipped cream in my curling mousse and now my hair is STICKY!" I yelled at mom while pointing to my sticky, nasty, red hair.

Mom starts laughing and calls the boys downstairs I give them my best death glare. "Boys, did you do this to your sisters hair?" Mom asks them. The boys look each other and burst out laughing.

"THAT'S IT!" I yell and jump on to Liam's back I start kicking and punching. I usually get along with my brothers except when they prank me. Liam finally pried me off his back, I lunged at Zack and Charlie.

"Whoa Kids, what's going on here?" Our Dad, Deuce Martinez asks while pulling us apart. "We were fighting Dad" Charlie confesses, I shot him a look he may be my twin but were nothing alike. "Why?" Dad asks "They put whipped cream in my curling mousse!" I told him while pointing to my messed up hair.

"Is this true Boys, Did you prank Immy?" Dad asks. "Yes, we did Dad…sorry Immy" Liam tells me. I smile "its okay bros, now I gotta go take a shower!"

I'm about head off to take a shower when Mom comes in and drags me to the living room. "MOM! I was just in here!" I whine. "I have some exciting news kids! Well, you know Aunt Rocky and I have been setting up a family reunion trip to Hawaii!" Mom exclaims happily.

"HAWAII, AWESOME!" Zack exclaims. "Is Rylee going to be there?" I ask hopefully. "The Blue's and The Hessenheffer's will be joining us" Mom says with a knowing smile. "YAY! THIS IS BEST TRIP EVER!" I squeal "I'm going to go text Ry about this!" "Yea go text her girlfriend!" The boys say in a fake girly girl accent. I roll my eyes at their immaturity.

**_To: RyRyIsMyBestFrann3_**

**_From: ImmyBearIsTheGreatest3_**

**_Hey Ry! Did you hear the exciting news?_**

A few seconds later I get a reply…

**_To: ImmyBearIsTheGreatest3_**

**_From: RyRyIsMyBestFrann3_**

**_No! What news Im? Tell me. BTW Ari says Hi! _**

I sigh and find my fingers replying back…

**To: RyRyIsMyBestFrann3**

**From: ImmyBearIsTheGreatest3**

**You will find out soon Ry! Later ;)**

I really hope this is gonna be the best trip ever!

* * *

** Okay Guys! Sorry That this chapter is kinda short, I'm supposed to be working on my book report. It's on the Hunger Games! Anyways Review! **

**XOXO,**

**Brookie**


End file.
